Midnight Secrets
by LeafeKnight7
Summary: oneshot...Someone sneaks out during the night to see a certain women...but it's not who you think it is. “You may be my reincarnation, but that does not mean I cannot have your affections.”


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs now and forever to Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing that belongs to me is the "plot" behind this little one-shot.

**WARNING: **This is a Kagome/Kikyo story. If you don't like it, I suggest you leave right now. I will not tolerate any ill will towards my person just because this pairing doesn't see fit to you. You have been warned.

* * *

**Midnight Secrets**

Kagome felt something pound against her chest and opened her eyes. _She's calling for me. _She slowly got up from her place on the floor and took painfully slow steps towards the door. They were currently residing at Kaedes' for some rest. Although it was rather difficult to convince Inuyasha to agree, the opposing party won out leaving dog-boy grumbling the whole way.

Kagome suddenly paused when she noticed Inuyasha's ears twitch, but after a few seconds they settled. _That was too close. If I'm quiet though, he won't wake up._ She avoided the known creaks in the floor and shifted through the bamboo grass door. Once outside, she looked back at the hut with emotionless eyes and took off into the forest.

_How long has it been? When did I start caring for her? _Kagome stared ahead at the path, her mind running miles. Not too long ago, five weeks in fact, she had asked Inuyasha a question. A very…odd question…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Say Inuyasha?"_

"_Hu? What is it?"_

_He was up in a tree, eyes closed, and ears twitching listening for the first signs of danger. She was leaning against the same tree, arms crossed. Something had been tugging at the edge of her mind lately. He could tell by her scent._

"_What do you feel for Kikyo?"_

_She could practically feel his grim frown. The question made him uncomfortable. That's what she had planned to do._

"_What are you asking about her for? It's none of your business what I feel."_

_She heard the rustle of his fire-rat clothing, as he leaped out of the tree and in front of her. He wanted to see her face. To see if it was as painful looking like the other times they talked about her. Her eyes were closed however, arms still crossed._

"_You care for her don't you? You want to avenge her death."_

_She opened her dark chocolate brown eyes and stared at him like his brother would except without the deep hatred. Her stare was cold, her face sharp and calm._

"_You love her…don't you? You want to be with her."_

"_Kagome what's gotten into you? You're saying things that shouldn't be spoken."_

_He stared at her, confused with her sudden personality change. She ignored his look and pushed off the tree with the foot that was leaning against it. Her arms uncrossed but were put in pockets instead. Her back was to him, she walked away._

"_Know this Inuyasha. You will have great competition."_

_END_

Since that day, Inuyasha had been avoiding her, not that she cared in the slightest. He never answered her questions, but she knew she had hit certain spots. _He does care for her. He still wants to avenge her._ Her thoughts turned dark._ He'll have to get through me if he wants her. _

Kagome was then in the clearing with the sacred Goshinboku. The area was lightened by souls. There was a women at the base of the tree, eyes closed, arms in her lap. _Her hair is down today. She took my compliment after all. _She walked to the women and kneeled in front of her. Kikyo opened her eyes and stared icily at the girl.

"It would seem that you have made yourself comfortable here."

"I dislike waiting. You should know that. Without proper souls I can not keep the barrier up long enough. If Inuyasha got to me first…"

"He wouldn't."

Kagome leaned forward, cupping the other women's chin. They stared at each other emotionlessly.

"I will not allow him touching you."

She pushed her lips to her others harshly. Kikyo closed her eyes and kissed back just the same. _How long ago have we been doing this? How much longer till Inuyasha and the others know? _Kikyo tried to think as her other kissed down her neck and further when she felt Kagome open her priestess top.

_FLASHBACK_

"_What are you doing here Kikyo?"_

_She walked over to their group and just stared. He sounded scared and sad for her like always, but hid it. His other two cohorts looked like they were talking to each other, but kept stealing glances at her. The girl was hiding her face. Whenever she was around, the girl was upset and slightly angered. Now, she just hid behind her raven hair._

"_I haven't come for you this time Inuyasha. It is Kagome I wish to speak upon."_

_His eyes widened and he looked back at the said girl. Kagome lifted her head eyes wide but stood and walked to the undead women. Kikyo nodded then grasped her others hand, disappearing in seconds. They reappeared far enough from Inuyasha's hearing. Both still registered that they were holding hands and quickly let go._

"_Due to certain circumstances, I am obligated to destroy Naraku. He wants the power of the sacred jewel."_

_This she already knew. Why was she telling her something she had known since forever?_

"_Inuyasha is involved." Kikyo took her gaze from the trees and onto Kagome who was at most confused. "You…are involved."_

"_What does any of that have to do with me being with you now?"_

_A soul collector suddenly appeared, holding onto a soul. Kikyo grasped it, the color changing from pure white to dark purple. Her eyes turned sharply back to the girl._

"_I have taken…interest in you my dear. With what I have in store will bring us both pleasure. You may be my reincarnation, but that does not mean I cannot have your affections."_

_Kagome's eyes widened and took a step back as Kikyo pushed the dark soul into her body. The girl went still, feeling something hot and heavy inside her. She looked at the women with question._

"_What you are feeling is your soul and the discarded one joining together. That one soul should fill the portion I took from you."_

_The girl gasped, her hand going to her heart, another grabbing her other by the shoulder, keeping her from falling to the ground. The women in turn simply looked at her. Kagome looked up from the ground and into Kikyo's dark brown eyes, leaned foreword, and kissed her._

_The kiss lasted no more than a minute, although it was one sided. Kagome pulled away and stared at her partner. She looked like she did any other day. Cold. She ignored it however and pulled Kikyo into her arms._

"_What happens now?"_

"_When I am near, you will feel the soul pulsate inside you. Come when I call." Kikyo pulled away, turning her back to her. "To get back to Inuyasha, go straight to the right."_

_She then disappeared with her soul collectors._

_END_

Since that day, three months have passed. They kept their "relationship" a secret. They had to. At times, they would go as far as sex. After a tryst, they would bathe in a close by river. Kagome had changed during their time together though.

When they were together, she didn't smile, didn't laugh, didn't even get angry. It was almost like she had turned into Kikyo. It bothered her. _Is it me? Was it because I forced her into this, that she is no longer herself? _She would never admit aloud, but Kagome's smile was almost everything to her. She had seen the way she smiled towards her friends and Inuyasha. She wanted her to smile like that for her…only for her, but…now…

Kagome stopped her actions on her partners' body, lifting a hand to wipe away the small tears. _She's…crying? But…why?_

"Kikyo…"

"I'm sorry."

The undead woman's eyes were closed tightly, tears streaming. The girl was quite confused and just didn't know what to say. _She…said sorry? For what?_

"What's wrong? What has gotten you so upset?"

"It's my fault. I should have never forced you into this."

"Forced me into what? Kikyo…talk to me!"

Kikyo opened her eyes, Kagome gasping at the sight. Her eyes…they were filled with sadness and…regret. It was the second time she had seen her like this. Back when Inuyasha had first interacted with her when they all thought she was dead after falling off the cliff, after Inuyasha had awoken from her odd spell when she was taking him to hell and freed Kagome from her place stuck at a tree, that was the first time she had seen sadness in the women's eyes. It was because Kikyo thought that Kagome meant more to him and not her, even after her terrible death.

The sight was unbearable. Kikyo sitting against the sacred tree, crying. Kagome couldn't stand it.

"Kagome, I'm forcing you to be with me even though I know that you love Inuyasha. That soul I pushed into you is making you be with me. The guilt has finally gotten to me and I can bare it no longer."

Kikyo lifted one of her hands, and caressed her others face. _When did I fall? When did I actually fall in love with this girl? _The hand left her face and went down to her chest. Kagome suddenly gasped and felt something cold deep inside her. With an odd, hard pull, the soul that was pushed into her, come out.

The once dark purple soul was now pure white as if it had never changed to begin with. The girl felt empty and slightly sick. _Why…why did she take the soul?_ She lifted her head and stared hard at the women who has her gaze towards the ground.

"I can no longer control you. You are now freed from my curse. You never have to see me again."

Kikyo stood and walked away slowly, leaving Kagome on the ground. She felt her heart pounding against her chest painfully, but the undead women ignored it. Kagome stood and rushed after her. When she was in front of her, she grabbed her harshly, pulling her into an embrace. The women gasped and tried to pull away, but her other "growled" stopping her movements.

"What are you? Stupid? How could you ever presume that you were forcing me into anything?"

"Kagome…"

She lifted her head from her others chest and stared. Kagome looked down at her, leaned down and kissed her. This kiss was soft. Softer than ever. They pulled back and just looked at each other.

"Kikyo, that soul could've been purified if I wished it. I could've ignored the pulsations within me. But I didn't. Why? Because I love you Kikyo, Inuyasha be damned."

"But don't you love him?"

"No. I stopped loving him five weeks ago. I asked him what he felt for you, even though I already knew. I told him I would fight for you."

Kikyo's eyes widened, searching hers for any lies. _She'd fight for me? Has she cared for me that long? _The girl snapped her other out of her thoughts by kissing her. She pulled back and smiled.

"My dear Kikyo, you can no longer be alone in the world. I'll be right here for you."

The older of the two smiled tears coming back to her eyes. The younger looked confused, and wiped them away softly.

"My sweet reincarnate. I love you like no other."

"Good, because even if you didn't, I would never let you go."

They both laughed lightly and began their walked back towards the village. It was time for some midnight secrets to be unveiled.

**End**

* * *

_A/N: I know I know. I have posted another one-shot even though my other two stories haven't been touched in months. I couldn't help it though. This kept running through my mind and wouldn't leave until I wrote it. And that is just what I did. And yes I know that they were OOC, but that's the way my story goes. If some of you actually looked at my profile, you would be able to see some important things. Ja ne!_


End file.
